Rumores
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: No siempre lo que se oye por ahí es verdad. Iori ahora lo sabe. Parodia (sin mucha comedia).
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Athena** **-Leona-Whip-** **Mai-Mary** **-** **Chiz** **uru-Yuri-** **Kyo** **-Kula-Vanessa-Mature/Vice-King-Shermie**

 **Capítulo 1: Mal día.**

Era un bonito día, los pájaros cantaban, y el sol alumbraba con fuerza desde su privilegiado lugar en el cielo, el clima era ideal para dar un paseo y relajarse. Aunque hay quienes no saben aprovechar el tiempo y pasan pensando en cosas que probablemente no deberían y al final terminan sufriendo. Entre ellos un joven pelirrojo que caminaba tranquilamente por el parque hastiado de la vida y como siempre buscando la forma de derrotar a su rival, Kyo Kusanagi.

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de derrotar a mi rival, Kyo Kusangi —pero él no estaba en la ciudad, por lo cual Iori andaba de mal humor (como siempre), tanto así que probaba tiro al blanco con los pobres pajaritos y sus nidos —maldición falle a ese, probare con una piedra más grande.

Y así es como se distrajo, perdiendo con ello su valioso tiempo (si claro) golpeando pájaros y pateando ardillas, muy cruel de su parte con los animalitos aunque ellos no tuvieran culpa de nada pero bien dicen que quien por malos caminos anda, abrojos halla. Repentinamente su instinto le alerto de peligro, así que sin pensarlo rápidamente dio un paso lateral hacia su derecha. Instantáneamente en esa posición cayo una especie de proyectil que dejo un pequeño agujero entre el pasto del suelo, el Yagami vio al lugar con enojo ¿Quién osaba retarlo de una manera tan tonta?

—¿Quién es el idiota imprudente que quiere morir aquí mismo? —pronuncio en un tono ronco con furia contenida sin encarar al sujeto, pero la energía que percibía le era familiar.

—¡MALDITO YAGAMI ¿COMO PUDISTE?! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, con esa voz ya podía reconocerlo definitivamente.

—No me fastidies ¿qué quieres niño? —Iori no le estaba tomando importancia y eso lo hacía enfurecer aún más.

—¡¿Niño dices? ¿Es gran Kensou para ti?! —le grito el guerrero psíquico.

—Me da exactamente igual —ante ese último comentario Kensou parecía que iba estallar del enojo que se cargaba. Se preparó para ir a la carga.

—¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi Athena!

—¿Qué yo que...— mientras giraba cabeza sorprendido apenas pudo ver como en un instante era atacado, el movimiento con el que Kensou lanzo la bola de energía fue tan rápido que el pelirrojo apenas pudo reaccionar y evadirla.

—¡Pagaras! —Kensou se abalanzo intentando conectar patadas en el cuerpo del Yagami, parecía estar más rápido y fuerte que nunca, incluso estaba dándole serios problemas a Iori que se protegía como podía de unos golpes tras otros, no le dio tregua hasta que una de las patadas pegó en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Te haré la última advertencia mocoso, fuera de mi vista —lo dijo con cierta dificultad y con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

—¡No hasta que mueras! —Kensou al verlo casi acorralado se sentía realmente bien. "Si, lo estoy logrando" pensaba él, pero la realidad era que Iori estaba ya harto, hasta ahora estaba evitando una reacción violenta de su parte, pero ya era suficiente, por lo que decidió dejar su posición hasta ahora pacífica.

—!Ya basta! —en un ágil movimiento Yagami se lanzó y lo agarró del cuello dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire, totalmente colgado y sin que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo —¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no te gusta mocoso del demonio?

—No soy un mocoso —hablaba a duras penas mientras un color azulado teñía lentamente su cara debido a la asfixia.

—¿Ni así te cayas? —Iori frunció el ceño al ver a Kensou negar con la cabeza. Después de otros segundos de resistencia y de presión finalmente el chico quedó desmayado, en seguida Iori dejó a Kensou caer sin tener demasiado cuidado (lo arrojo a la quinta m*****) —¿Qué diablos habrá sido eso?

Eso había sido extraño, un ataque sin razón aparente de parte de alguien que usualmente estaría muy asustado como para siquiera encararlo, además hablaba cosas que al pelirrojo le parecían por demás incoherentes, igual decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. "Debe estarse volviendo loco con eso de lo psíquico o como se llame". Pero la paz del pelirrojo duro solo segundos porque antes de que lo previera, a su espalda pudo sentir nuevas presencias atrayendo su atención.

—¿Y ustedes que quieren? —observó fijamente a ambos hombres sin expresión en el rostro, ellos hicieron lo mismo durante varios segundos hasta que el menor tomo la palabra.

—Creo que tenemos cosas que arreglar Yagami —hablaba serenamente el menor pero por la tensión en los músculos faciales era fácil deducir que no estaba nada contento. Su hermano estaba igual, tenía los puños apretados y todo su cuerpo parecía tenso. No parecían contentos así que era fácil suponer como podría terminar todo. Iori se dio cuenta que contra dos luchadores como ellos, la posibilidad de salir ileso disminuía severamente. Aunque aún no estaba enterado de sus intenciones, por la forma tan poco habitual que lo abordaban estaba seguro que no era bueno.

—¿Cosas que arreglar? No tengo nada que arreglar con basuras como ustedes —esas palabras tan descorteses parecieron despertar la furia que los hermanos Bogard parecían querer guardar, sus miradas profundas y atemorizantes preocuparon por un momento al pelirrojo.

—¡You will not go well buddy! —Iori no entendió muy bien lo que dijo pero parecía buscar pelea. Se preparó para el embate de Terry pero fue tomado por sorpresa, el primero en atacarlo no fue él sino Andy. Lo ataco con su técnica Hishoken, un poder arrasador que pegó a Iori, logro poner sus brazos sobre su pecho o el daño habría sido mucho peor, aun así fue arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás dejando su rastro sobre el suelo, arrancando el pasto a su paso y enterrando los pies varios centímetros.

—Idiota —dijo el Yagami con dolor. Ya se había enfrentado a Andy con anterioridad, pero no recordaba que tuviera tanta fuerza. Posiblemente sus ataques en los torneos no se comparan al que hizo hace solo un momento, el cual había sido devastador. Pero el asedio no terminaría ahí, antes de que pudiera reponerse del último ataque sufrió otro más, esta vez por parte del rubio mayor. La técnica que Terry ejecutó fue el Power Wave, mandando a volar a Iori varios metros hasta caer de espalda contra un camino empedrado, agrietándolo con su mismo impacto.

No reaccionar rápido podría llegar a ser fatal, eso lo sabía Iori muy bien. Así que un segundo después de golpearse rodó hacia su izquierda. Rápidamente pudo concederse la razón al ver la bota de Andy golpear con gran fuerza en el lugar donde antes él había caído. Se paró con la mayor prontitud posible pero solo para recibir un golpe de Terry que impactó en su hombro. Una explosión púrpura logró alejar a Terry por unos momentos, eso le permitió a Iori pensar en una táctica para escapar antes de que ese par lo hiciera pedazos, porque aunque consideraba que individualmente podría vencerlos, los dos juntos eran probablemente un reto muy grande.

En su mente trató de hacer una estrategia prediciendo los movimientos de sus contrincantes. Por lógica pensó que el siguiente ataque seria de Andy. Y fue justo así, realizó un ataque aéreo directo hacia él. Esta anticipación de los hechos fue aprovechada, lo recibió con una patada directo a la quijada. Pero no pudo escapar a tiempo de un Round Wave. Lo cual sin embargo levantó mucho polvo y le sirvió para camuflarse por un momento.

—¿Dónde se metió? — el mayor lo buscó con la mirada pero era imposible ver detrás de la gruesa cortina de polvo. Sin embargo luego recordó a su hermano —¿Andy, are you ok?

—Estoy bien ve detrás de ese bastardo, que se escapa —le dijo levantándose con dificultad.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo estaba ya lejos de ahí. Ya muy desaliñado caminando por la calle frente al parque. Tenía un par de quemaduras y algunos moretones, estaba lleno de tierra además de que su ropa se había hecho pedazos. Aun con la respiración agitada trataba de alejarse del lugar. Ahora realmente no entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué también ellos parecían tener una actitud tan hostil, tan distinta a otras veces? No era tan difícil pensar en una razón sabiendo como él trataba siempre a los demás, pero no recordaba haber causado algún desastre recientemente así no dejaba de ser extraño.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al momento de ser interceptado por un gran puñado de personas hablando todas al mismo tiempo, por lo que no se entendía nada. Detrás de ellos podía ver un número considerable de cámaras por lo que rápidamente supuso que pasaba: eran reporteros. Empezaron a invadir su espacio personal y a agobiarlo con preguntas a las que él ni siquiera prestaba atención.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —apartó a un grupo de ellos de un manotazo y antes de irse les dedicó una mirada de molestia indicando que ya no quería ser molestado más, eso los dejó helados y claro está que los reporteros prefirieron ser cautelosos y no jugarse la vida más de lo necesario. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando fue nuevamente increpado.

—¡Alto! —esa voz no se le hacía para nada conocida por lo que pensó que era una reportera pero estaba equivocado. Miró a su alrededor hasta ver una chica con traje estudiantil y cabello castaño, ella lo miraba molesta con los brazos cruzados. Quizás la conocía, pero de dónde, quién sabe. Decidió entonces ignorarla, pero ella siguió insistiendo.

—Que te detengas, sé educado y mira quien te habla—ella se interpuso en su camino.

—No sé quién diablos eres ni me interesa —dijo Iori con sinceridad y manteniendo su magnífico carisma de siempre. Ahora ella se veía incluso más molesta.

—¡Shingo ven ya! —el chico venia corriendo desde el otro lado de la calle.

—Si ya vine, ya vine...—era interrumpido antes de terminar.

—¿Y qué esperas? Golpéalo —le exigía ella mientras él se sentía que perdía los colores al ver la cara molesta y amenazante del pelirrojo.

—Oye Yuki, tal vez esto no fue buena idea —decía él con cierto nerviosismo y la voz algo entrecortada.

—¿Cómo qué no? Ya no recuerdas lo que este monstruo le ha hecho a Kyo —ante esto Shingo empezó a soltar lagrimones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué kusanagi-san? —finalmente Iori cayó en cuenta de quienes eran ellos.

—Ahora lo entiendo —exclamó atrayendo la atención del par de jóvenes —Así que el cobarde de Kusanagi ha enviado a su novia y a su bufón para hacer su trabajo —dijo el con suspicacia mientras se le dibujaba una cínica sonrisa llena de locura.

—Eso no es cierto...

—¡¿No?! —dijo él con escepticismo y encendía una llama en su mano. Empezó a avanzar hacia ellos con lentitud mientras ellos retrocedían con miedo —creo que fue una gran tontería venir aquí de esa forma.

—Espera, las cámaras aún están filmando hacia aquí —dijo Shingo con miedo.

—Eso no puede importarme menos —no les quitaba esa mirada psicópata de encima.

—Te dije que no era buena idea —le recriminaba Shingo a Yuki. Parecía que era su fin pero en ese instante Iori pudo sentir varias presencias poderosas que se acercaban al lugar, seguramente los mismos que lo habían estado molestando anteriormente. Lo prudente era irse antes de meterse en problemas más grandes. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada dejando confundidos al par de chicos.

El ambiente era fresco y por eso salir a pasear por el jardín después de un agitado día en el templo resultaba de lo más relajante para la guardiana del espejo Yata. Le gustaba siempre sentarse sobre el verde pasto a meditar un rato y pensar acerca de todo, presente y futuro. Después de pasar unas dos horas de meditación se fue a dar de comer a su querido Chi-chan y finalmente con su regadera se aseguró que cada planta tuviera suficiente agua. Se sentía totalmente relajada mientras terminaba esas actividades, eso duro hasta que pudo percibir una presencia muy cerca de ella, se giró buscando por todas la direcciones la procedencia hasta supo que venía de un arbusto a unos metros de ella.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —pregunto tomando posición de batalla.

—Me decepcionas Kagura, ni siquiera con el espejo Yata en tu poder eres capaz de reconocer mi presencia —al oír esa gruesa voz que resultaba tan distintiva supo de quien se trataba.

—¡Yagami! —este salió de entre las frondosas ramas del arbusto —¿pero qué haces aquí? —exigió ella saber mientras que su actitud relajada pasaba a una más agresiva —Por tu culpa me han estado molestando toda la mañana, esos malditos reporteros han estado viniendo a perturbar la paz de este templo y a molestar a mi Chi-chan...

—De hecho venía a hablar acerca de eso, algo extraño está pasando con todos —empezó a relatar seriamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Chizuru se preocupó un poco con sus palabras, así que ambos empezaron a caminar por entre las plantas mientras Iori le contaba todo lo que le había pasado en el día, como había sido atacado multiples veces, los reporteros molestando más de lo normal y hasta de personas que le habían gritado sandeces en la calle en ese día.

—Todos atacando sin razón, es detestable —recuerden que dice odiar la violencia —me reclamaban diciéndome que había hecho algo pero ni sé que es lo que he hecho —Chizuru compuso una mueca ella si sabía de qué se trataba —esto solo tiene una explicación lógica— hizo una pausa dramática lo cual causó que Chizuru se pusiera nerviosa —fueron poseídos por Orochi —esto último lo dijo con tal vehemencia que a Chizuru le pareció que el sol empezaba a afectar la cabeza del luchador pelirrojo.

—Yagami, eso es lo más ridículo que he oído jamás —era evidente que esas palabras habían logrado enojar al Yagami, lo cual fue evidente cuando endureció su gesto, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes. El ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso para Chizuru durante ese segundo, tiempo que a la morena le pareció bastante largo, por un momento Chizuru temió a su reacción con la cual incluso su vida podría verse amenazada —Además mi espejo no ha detectado ninguna perturbación con respecto a Orochi en estos días —dijo para aligerar las cosas y pareció funcionar al menos un poco ya que él se relajó.

—Entonces si eres tan lista dime la razón por la que hoy todos andan tan locos, incluso más locos que en otros días —la pelinegra le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y negó con la cabeza.

—Ven adentro y velo tú mismo — le hizo una señal para que la siguiera mientras se adentraba en el templo. Ambos pasaron, era un lugar pequeño pero bastante bien adornado con diversos artículos de la tradición japonesa. Chizuru le tendió un periódico —lee lo que se publicó esta mañana

—¡No puede ser! —Iori ve con gran sorpresa lo que dice en el periódico, esto era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Levantó la cabeza para ver con sorpresa a Chizuru quien solo lo veía con detenimiento y luego volvió su atención al periódico, leía el titular una y otra vez para después leer la "noticia" y a cada palabra que leía se sentía más molesto.

 **Lo peor aún está por venir, continuará...**

 **Después de mucho tiempo pude escribir de nuevo. Lo hice un poco a la carrera, pero lo hice. Este fic es una parodia tal vez se hagan una idea porque o de que, en todo caso solo tendrá un capítulo más.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Athena-Leona-Whip-Mai-Mary-Chizuru** **-Yuri-** **Kyo** **-Kula-Vanessa-** **Mature/Vice** **-King-Shermie-Mignon-** **Rose**

 **Capítulo 2: La verdad a flote.**

—¡Esto es una completa tontería! —gritó mientras rompía con enojo algunas de las páginas del diario. De todas las bestialidades que habían escrito acerca de él, esta era casi la peor.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? La razón por la que todos te persiguen es esa, creen que es la verdad —dijo Chizuru seriamente agarrando los restos del periódico desperdigados en su suelo de su sala. A pesar de haber sido roto, aun podía leerse buena parte incluido el titular de la noticia: "El gran secreto de Iori Yagami, el amante de medio tiempo". Solo el titular ya le pareció una tremenda ridiculez, una verdadera bazofia.

Era un artículo que cubría prácticamente toda la portada del periódico y se le dedicaban dos páginas más. Cuando lo empezó a leer al instante supo de qué se trataba. En este se mencionaban sus supuestos hábitos sexuales y eran explicados con bastante detalle. Pero eso no era todo sino que hacían un estimado de sus gustos en mujeres y además de atribuirle distintas fijaciones. Pero lo peor de todo era lo ultimo, ahí había una página con una lista de supuestas amantes. La lista era larguísima y mencionaba de todo tipo de gente casi toda ella mediática como artistas, cantantes, modelos y para rematar participantes del KoF. Entre ellas estaba esa chica Athena, la ninja Mai Shiranui, la militar Leona Heidern, sus dos excompañeras de equipo, entre muchas otras.

Iori quedó sin palabras en esos instantes, en definitiva mataría a alguien. Pero si había algo que lo enfurecía especialmente de esa lista era que habían puesto incluso una sección de amantes masculinos y entre ellos se encontraba un nombre de distinguió de buenas a primeras: Kyo Kusanagi. Esto fue la gota que reventó el vaso, habrían muertos antes del anochecer, solo faltaba investigar el nombre del reportero, el editor y demás personas involucradas en este desprolijo.

—Matare a esos malditos bastardos que escribieron esto, ni siguiera puedo creer que todos lean esta basura —musito para sí, pero Chizuru lo escuchó y respondió con una negativa.

—Pero es que no estas entendiendo, esa noticia no es exclusiva de este periódico —esta vez Iori si se sintió un poco preocupado, acaso otros diarios también habrían publicado tonterías de tal calibre, no entendía como alguien podía hacer algo así sin estar realmente informado, ¿dónde quedaba la ética periodística hoy en día?

—¿Me estas diciendo que se ha publicado en otros periódicos? —pregunto aún más molesto.

—No solo en periódicos también se ha vuelto noticia en la radio y esta saliendo en los noticieros y programas de chismes de la TV—Chizuru misma todavía no se lo creía, como una noticia como esa que realmente no era de interés para nadie, sino solo parte de los chismes de la farándula japonesa, podía causar tanto impacto en los medios de la ciudad, no se dejaba de hablar de otra cosa más que de eso cada vez que oía noticias. Como jefa de su propia empresa siempre estaba enterada de todo lo importante del día y sin embargo a lo largo de la mañana eso era de lo único que había oído en su oficina e incluso en las calles todo estaba igual.

Después de un largo silencio Iori se decidió a marcharse sin decir nada se notaba totalmente furioso, pero aun así ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Espera! —él se detuvo en seco sin voltearse a encararla —dime, acaso es cierto algo de lo que dice en esta lista —dijo ella casi en un tono suplicante. El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Dudó en responder por un momento.

—Kagura, yo... —justo en ese momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ambos voltearon al lugar de donde provino, era una de las ventanas del templo, en donde en ese instante vieron caer un pequeño artefacto que parecía ser...

—¡Cuidado es una bomba de humo! —alerto ella, por lo que ambos corrieron hacia el jardín con prontitud tapándose parcialmente la nariz para evitar inhalar el humo. Sin embargo al atravesar la puerta se encontraron allí con alguien conocido, estaba parado esperando por ellos.

—Jones —pronunció Iori con fastidio, pues sabía lo que venía y no era agradable, o de otra manera no se habría tomado las molestias de venir hasta ese lugar.

—Yagami tendrás que hacernos el favor de acompañarnos, el comandante quiere hacerte unas cuantas preguntas —sus palabras sonaban no como petición sino como una orden irrefutable y sumado a su penetrante mirada, era algo a lo cual nadie cuerdo podía negarse, pero él no es alguien cuerdo él es ¡motherfucker IORI YAGAMI!

—Vete al diablo —fue lo único que dijo. Ralf por su parte endureció mas los gestos y se tronó los nudillos.

—No lo repetiré una vez mas, vienes tú o mejor aun te puedo llevar después de darte una paliza —ambos hombres se miraron férreamente, ambos retándose con la mirada, el militar muy molesto mientras Iori embozaba una cínica sonrisa.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo con peleadores de segunda —dijo Iori después de un rato. Sin embargo sabía que no era solo Ralf quien lo amenazaba sino que mas bien estaban rodeados por varios soldados escondidos entre los arboles, seguramente apuntándoles con armas.

—Jones, porque quieren llevarlo —intervino Chizuru antes de que el coronel pudiera responder a Iori, el militar entonces hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Con todo respeto señorita Kagura, no estoy autorizado para responder eso —en ningún momento dejo de retar al pelirrojo con la mirada mientras este hacía lo mismo.

—¿Es por la noticia, verdad? —recordó que entre los nombres de la lista estaban Leona y Whip, siendo esa la causa mas probable de la molestia de Ralf y sobre todo del Comandante. El silencio del hombre le otorgó la razón —De ser así, se puede dialogar ¿cierto Yagami? —le miro buscando que estuviera de acuerdo. El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso.

—Es increíble que el viejo y sabio comandante tome decisiones en base a chismes, me decepciona —dijo con sarcasmo. Ralf no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo mas e iba a atacarlo cuando de entre los arboles apareció Clark.

—Suficiente, Yagami viene con nosotros y es todo —dijo alzando la voz y con ello tratando de wvitar que su compañero perdiera los papeles.

Kagura sabía que Yagami no cooperaría con ellos, jamás lo había hecho y estaba segura que no lo haría ahora, mientras que los militares tenían ordenes de las que no desistirían, por lo que se preparó para lo inevitable.

—Bien, de acuerdo iré con ustedes —dijo Iori sorpresivamente. Los militares bajaron la guardia en ese instante por la sorpresa más que nada. Pero era solo un truco, ese instante de incertidumbre fue bien aprovechado para lanzar un proyectil (Shiki Yami Barai) el cual no era muy potente pero era suficiente para distraer al par de soldados. Como era de esperarse de entre los arbustos finalmente se revelaron un gran número de soldados, algunos de ellos abrieron fuego al instante con el afán de proteger a sus superiores. Pero tan grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que justo antes de que las balas le tocaran, su cuerpo se desvaneció repentinamente.

—¡Alto al fuego! —se escuchó una voz.

—¡Desapareció! ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Clark muy sorprendido de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Ralf restregaba los ojos para estar seguro de estar viendo lo que veía, pero luego de unos segundos lo entendió todo.

—Esto solo pudo ocurrir de una manera Clark —dijo volteando hacia Chizuru. El rubio entonces también comprendió que había pasado. Evidentemente escapó con la ayuda de los poderes espejo Yata manejado por la sacerdotisa.

—Si no lo hacía lo iban a matar — y era cierto de no ser por ella hubiera sido atravesado por las balas.

—De acuerdo pero ahora nos ayudaras empezando por revelarnos su ubicación, dinos a donde lo llevaste —la cara de la mujer dejó en claro que no cooperaria con ellos o que por lo menos les haría perder mucho tiempo.

:::

Iori apareció en un callejón tenía la respiración agitada, eso se debía a que por un breve momento pensó que sería alcanzado y herido. Empezó a caminar aun que sintió un ligero mareo talvez como secuela de haber sido teletransportado. En cuanto se repuso trató de ubicar a donde había ido a parar. Aunque no conocía el barrio estaba casi seguro que estaba ahora en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Pensó en que debía hacer ahora si quería que lo dejaran en paz.

La mañana había sido muy estresante, revisó sus bolsillos solo para descubrir que ya no le quedaban mas cigarrillos, eso si que era el colmo. Observó sus alrededores tratando de ubicar alguna tienda o algo parecido hasta que paró su mirada en un edificio que parecía ser un club. Era extraño a esas horas del día que estuviera abierto un establecimiento como ese.

—Alcohol —se mesó la barbilla un momento, no cualquier lugar tenia bebidas de su gusto pero dada la situación quizás podría ignorar eso esta vez —necesito un poco.

Cruzó la calle para llegar a la entrada. Cuando quisó ingresar fue detenido por un sujeto de gran tamaño vestido con traje, era parte de la seguridad del lugar. El hombre le dio un empujón para alejarlo, fue muy fuerte y trastabillo pero no cayó.

—Fuera, aquí no entran alimañas —lo único que Iori pensó de ese sujeto es que debía ser un tipo de masoquista, provocándolo a él, eso solo podía terminar con mucho dolor. Se quedo parado durante un momento mientras ese sujeto solo esperaba que se fuera —Que no me oíste, te dije que... —antes de terminar de hablar su enorme cuerpo fue levantado al aire de manera bastante increíble por efecto del pelador pelirrojo quien lo tomó de la cara para terminar estrellándolo contra el piso (como el Kototsuki in pero sin llamas). Evidentemente el pobre termino mas que noqueado. Alertados por la situación llegaron otros de seguridad dispuestos a hacerle frente, Iori solo los miro con desprecio.

—Esperen —dijo alguien viniendo desde el interior del club, era un hombre rubio y de piel pálida, muy elegante. De seguro era alguien importante —déjenlo pasar.

A Iori le pareció de los mas sospechoso, si lo dejaban pasar de esa forma era porque algo querían, lo mejor era irse antes de que algo pasara. Pero la situación era tan tentadora que la curiosidad le ganó en esta ocasión, después de pensarlo solo un momento se decidió y siguió al sujeto mientras se adentraba en el local. En cuanto entró vio que era moderadamente lujoso pero eso era lo de menos, había perdido de vista al hombre rubio así se dirigió directo a la barra.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —pregunto el bar tender. Antes de que él hiciera su pedido llego el mismo hombre a sentarse a su lado.

—Sírvele nuestra bebida especial y algo ligero para mi —ordenó al camarero, por el trato parecía ser casi con seguridad el dueño del lugar.

—Si, señor —se puso a preparar lo que le indico.

—Me encanta venir a este lugar, es al único lugar de este estilo al que vengo, en parte porque soy dueño de la mitad y bueno... —mientras las bebidas eran servidas se puso a hablar sin parar un montón de cosas de poca relevancia para nuestro protagonista. Era extraño, esto se veía mal algo no estaba bien por allí. Empezó a ingerir la bebida ignorando al hombre que no paraba de hablar. Hasta finalmente se decidió a intervenir.

—¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? —dijo fríamente. El hombre paro entonces de hablar por un momento para mirarlo con detenimiento y luego continuar con una pregunta.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó, pero Iori no entendía a que se refería con eso —¿con Mature? Debió ser increíble —al pelirrojo le costó un momento entender de que hablaba hasta que recordó la "noticia del día", en donde enlistaba a la rubia como una de sus conquistas. Lo que ahora no entendía es como a ese hombre le podría interesar eso

—Solo un tonto cree en todo lo que ve u oye, deberías averiguar más, así evitarías verte como idiota eso —le dijo con mucha molestia en el tono de voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? Según escuche tu compartías lecho con Mature y Vice al mismo tiempo, ¿es mentira eso? —eso también era parte de la mala información divulgada.

—No digas tonterías, eso jamás pasaría —le dio el ultimo trago a su vaso antes de pararse. "Buena bebida" pensó, sin embargo pasó algo cuando trató de pararse, se sitio repentinamente mareado, tanto así que casi cae nuevamente en su asiento.

—Y si te pregunto por mi hermana Rose, también me dirás que es mentira —como no lo había reconocido antes, era Adelheid Bernstein. Repensó la pregunta anterior, lo mas seguro es que cuando niño hubiera tenido alguna fantasía con la secretaria de su padre si acaso la conocía. Talvez ahora era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, miro el vaso de su bebida, la "bebida especial" según había dicho ese chico, si ahora se sentía que su mundo tambaleaba debía ser esa cosa que se había tomado lo que lo provoco —he oído que te busca el comandante Heidern —dijo con tranquilidad sin quitar los ojos de encima a su vaso mientras tomaba de lo que el había pedido para si mismo con anterioridad. Entonces supo cual era su intensión desde el principio, entretenerlo para hacer tiempo, esperando por los Ikari.

—Maldito —sentía que podría caer desmayado en cualquier momento cada vez los efectos eran mayores.

—No te resistas, no te servirá de mucho —pudo ver como los de seguridad bloqueaban las puertas —mientras traje a algunos amigos para que hablen un rato —de la nada aparecieron los del dojo del kyokugen-ryu. Si antes estaba en problemas, ahora más que nunca.

Los tres, Ryo, Robert y Takuma lo observaban, no decían una palabra, tan solo caminaban a su alrededor como un animal que asecha a su presa. Y lo hicieron por varios segundos solo intercambiando miradas ocasionalmente. Iori no podía adivinar que era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, solo trataba de mantenerse despierto, la sustancia fuera cual fuera lo iba dejando inconsciente poco a poco, le costaba dar un paso, trastabillaba y luego caía arrodillado. Habían pasado varios minutos y a Adelheid le pareció sorprendente que no se hubiera desmayado ya.

—No entiendo que es lo que vieron Yuri y King en ti —el pelirrojo ahora veía a dos Takumas hablar y cada vez se hacían más borrosos, se oía su voz como algo muy lejano.

—Deja de hablar sandeces maldito viejo y ataca de una vez —se extendió de brazos esperando por el impacto.

—No vamos a golpearte, estamos molestos pero en cierta manera entendemos la situación —Ryo hizo una pausa, se veía un poco decepcionado. Luego continuo —No creo que debamos desquitarnos contigo por esto, sin embargo todo se investigara a fondo y por eso estamos aquí ayudando al comandante, él tomará las medidas.

—Vaya estoy asombrado, ustedes si que son buenos chicos —hizo un muy acentuado sarcasmo. Pero aun así era verdad, prácticamente eran los únicos que parecían no ir tras su cabeza —Que lastima que este lindo lugar se vaya a quemar ¿cierto Bernstein? — le lanzó su cínica sonrisa, el mencionado no entiendo al principio pero luego no le quedo tiempo sino de cubrirse cuando vio al Yagami envolverse a sí mismo en una gruesa capa fuego purpura para después explotarla causando una enorme ola expansiva y devastando todo el lugar. Lo mismo hicieron los Art of Fighting. Aun así recibieron fuertemente el impacto y quedarían un rato fuera de combate, Iori sabía que tenía poco tiempo para correr debido a la venida de los militares.

No hubo impedimento para salir del lugar, sin embargo cada vez se sentía peor. Intento caminar por la calle solitaria pero hubo un momento en que no pudo más y cayó desplomado al suelo. Lo último que oyó fue una suave voz diciendo: "Abracadabra".

 **Continuara...**

 **Sé que dije que sería el último capítulo pero se me alargó un poco así que el tercero será el definitivo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


	3. Acto final

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Athena-Leona-Whip-Mai-Mary-Chizuru-Yuri-Kyo-Kula-Vanessa-Mature/Vice-King-Shermie-Mignon-Rose**

 **Capítulo 3: Acto final**

Terrible dolor de cabeza, quizás peor que el de cualquier resaca que haya tenido. Eso fue lo primero que sintió al levantarse seguido de una sensación de debilidad y un fuerte mareo. Vio su alrededor sin tener idea de donde estaba, las paredes no le eran conocidas ni podía identificar nada a su alrededor. Pero fue en ese momento que pudo las imágenes de Adelheid, los Sakazaki y demás personas se le vinieron a la mente. Lo que no sabía es que había pasado después de desmayarse. Pero pensándolo bien lo más seguro es que ese lugar era una prisión de los Ikari, aunque el lugar no tenia apariencia de ser una prisión militar ni nada parecido.

Se paró, el mareo fue nuevamente inevitable. Viendo hacia su izquierda visualizó la que parecía la entrada a esa pequeña habitación, un marco cubierto con una cortina azul. Llegó tambaleante hasta allí. Pudo percibir un extrañísimo olor, no tenía idea de qué era, no recordaba nada que se le pareciese, era un tanto desagradable. Luego escuchó una carcajada aterradora, parecía una mujer enloqueciendo. Por un momento Iori dudó de abrir la cortina, no sabía a que se estaba enfrentando, talvez una loca o peor aún, la venganza del viejo Heidern. Sea como sea, se decidió a abrirla de un manotazo y se encontró con una imagen extraña.

—¡Ya estas despierto! —veía a esa sonriente chica de cabello rosa revolviendo algo verde dentro de una enorme olla con un enorme cucharón. Observó que colgados en el techo y en las paredes habían toda clase de amuletos y pergaminos cada una más extraño que el anterior. Todo el cuarto era iluminado por velas. Iori no entendía muy bien que pasaba, se parecía a alguna de sus pesadillas, esas donde todo se vuelve bizarro.

—¿Que quieres de mi? —fue lo único que atinó él a decir sin estar seguro de que decir.

—Siéntate, debes sentirte muy mareado — ella se acercó a acariciarle el hombro, aunque el pelirrojo se apartó incomodo. Por el tono de voz y los gestos utilizados juraría que esa chiquilla frente a él intentaba seducirlo. Y fue hasta ese instante en que notó que no llevaba camisa ni chaqueta puestas.

—Mira niña no estoy para juegos, ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? —ella señaló hacia una pared y justo allí estaba colgada, él fue y la tomó para ponérsela dándole la espalda a la chica, quien se llevaba la mejor parte apreciando esos definidos músculos.

—¿Es así como agradeces a quien te salva? De no ser por mi ayuda estarías encadenado ahora mismo, con un gracias sería suficiente —el tenía que reconocer que eso era probablemente lo que habría pasado sin su ayuda y por eso aunque no confiaba en ella para nada, por dentro estaba tal vez podría decirse ¿agradecido?

—¿Cuál es tu interés en ayudarme si ni te conozco? —preguntó mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta. La vio sonreír de una manera picara.

—Tengo mis razones —la mirada de ella lo decía todo, parecia que el ambiente se calentaba. Lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? — dijo intentando cambiar de tema y al mismo tiempo tratando de finalmente ubicarse. Ella pareció molestarse un poco por el nulo interés que parecía dedicarle el pelirrojo. Pero rápidamente recompuso la sonrisa y respondió.

—Al norte de la ciudad, a unos minutos del centro de Southtown —teniendo esta información lo mejor era abandonar inmediatamente—¿Adónde vas? —si solo se iba seguramente ella no lo dejaría en paz tan fácil, así que le dedicó unas últimas palabras desde la puerta de la casa.

—Lo que en esta vida menos debería importarte es lo que los demás deban pensar de ti, solo haz lo que creas que debas hacer y hazlo por tu propio esfuerzo — Mignon no entendía a que venia todo aquello pero él endureció el ceño—No creas que puedes usarme niña.

Mignon quedo sorprendida de lo rápido que había sido descubierta. Aunque al principio cuando lo vio casi arrastrándose por la calle y vio que se le acercaban algunos hombres armados, sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo como acto de buena voluntad, lo llevó lejos de ahí, en cuanto observo bien quien era él y estando enterada de todos los chismes del día, vio una oportunidad para volver después de mucho a aparecer en las portadas de los diarios aunque fuese junto a él. Además ella estaba casi segura de que todo era mentira, por el hecho que ella misma estaba en la lista de amantes, y hasta donde recordaba nunca se lo había tirado.

Pero su plan no había funcionado, decidió entonces dejarlo marchar. Tal vez él tenía razón en lo que decía.

* * *

Iori salió volando de la casa de la bruja y rápidamente llegó a una calle secundaria de la ciudad, una con muchos pequeños negocios en todos lados. Esos últimos minutos habían sido demasiado incomodos y raros para su gusto. Pero prefirió no pensar más en ello sino en sus otros asuntos. Quizás lo más prudente era ocultarse por un rato hasta que todo ese barullo pasara. Aunque por otro lado Iori pensaba que eso podría ser un poco cobarde, la verdadera solución era dar la cara ante todos y hacerles ver su error. No es que le importara demasiado su reputación o lo que otros pensaran o hicieran, pero esto era una afrenta directa contra él.

Los pensamientos del pelirrojo se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de una poderosa presencia. Y sabía muy bien quien era. Ya conocía esa esencia que le resultaba casi artificial, una imitación de otra, una a la que le tenía un tremendo odio. El moreno peliblanco se aproximaba hacia su posición. A diferencia de otras ocasiones K' no mostraba su expresión de total indiferencia, sino que se mostraba un poco más centrado. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba tensión al igual que su rostro. No necesitaba ser genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ese sujeto en ese instante. Tendría que enfrentarse a otro tonto crédulo otra vez.

El moreno lo retó con la mirada deteniéndose a solo unos pasos delante de Iori. El Yagami frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, ya estaba cansado de la misma basura, esa escena se había repetido todo el día.

—¡Apártate de mi camino Dash!—con esas palabras también movió enérgicamente el brazo para indicarle que se apartara. Aunque esto no cambio en lo absoluto la actitud de K', él simplemente se lo tomó con calma, parsimoniosamente se quitó sus gafas oscuras para luego admirarlas con detenimiento por algunos segundos como queriendo acabar con la poca paciencia de Iori, finalmente las guardo para luego fijar nuevamente su mirada en el pelirrojo quien la devolvió aun más molesto que antes—¿Estas sordo o qué? Que te quites pedazo de idiota.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando K' se lanzó como un rayo hacia él embistiéndolo y lanzándolo contra una pared. El impacto fue tremendo, toda la pared se agrietó por el impacto. Iori sintió una ola de dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Seguidamente la furia vino hacia él.

—Me das asco eres un maldito pedófilo, o acaso no sabes que ella solo tiene catorce—dijo K' con mucha furia. Viendo los sentimientos del peliblanco Iori decidió jugar un poco con su mente para intentar quitárselo de encima.

—Si sabía y la verdad es que fue de lo mas placentero que he tenido en mi vida —con estas palabras k' se quedó congelado por un instante. Aunque creía saber eso de antemano, ahora que lo escuchaba lo sintió como un golpe muy fuerte en la boca del estómago, claro que todo era mentira pero él no lo sabía. Sintió su sangre hervir de la furia al escucharlo decirlo sin vergüenza alguna —lamento haberte robado su virginidad —dijo Iori con una sorna tal que resultó ser la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sin pensarlo K' se lanzó nuevamente a por el pelirrojo, pero en esta ocasión Iori estaba más preparado para recibirlo, así que antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo dio un salta hacia el frente con una altura suficiente para pasarle por sobre la cabeza. Pero eso no fue todo sino que antes de caer logro atinar una patada en la cabeza del peliblanco, quien estuvo apunto de caer pero resistió.

Antes de lo que Iori hubiera pensado K' estaba preparado para lanzar otra embestida. Logró detener un poderoso puño cubriéndose con los antebrazos, pero a ese golpe le siguieron muchos otros que parecían cada vez aumentar en intensidad. Iori sabía que a quien se enfrentaba era uno de los mejores luchadores en todo KOF y ahora mismo lo estaba demostrando, ya que lo dominaba en la pelea, su estado de furia parecía aumentar su fuerza como ya había visto ese mismo fenómeno en otros peleadores ese mismo día.

Iori decidió también ir a la ofensiva. Al principio ambos golpeaban con mucha fuerza dándose ráfagas por turnos, pero ningún golpe resultó letal o fulminante. Luego apareció el fuego de cada uno, contrarrestándose. Pero de un momento a otro K' volvió a dominar la pelea obligando al Yagami a cubrirse nuevamente. Si todo seguía como hasta ahora seguro perdía por paliza, debido a ello tuvo que idear un plan para salir rápido de la pelea. Sin dejar de cubrirse provocó una explosión purpura distrayendo momentáneamente a su rival. Aprovechando ese instante se abalanzó tomando el guante del moreno y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Iori lo apretó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible provocando una grieta de considerable tamaño en el guante, K' se quedo estático de la sorpresa porque parecía imposible que alguien pudiera ejecutar tal demostración de fuerza bruta. El guante ahora amenazaba con romperse.

K' aun con lo orgulloso que era sabía que no podía controlar las llamas Kusanagi sin la ayuda de ese guante y eso era una desventaja, necesitaría la ayuda de Maxima y luego regresaría por él. Por lo cual tuvo que dedicar una última mirada helada a Iori antes de marcharse por donde vino. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca-sonrisa complacido de que su plan haya funcionado mientras lo veía alejarse. Continúo su camino por la acera de la ciudad ya mas relajado con sus manos en los bolsillos y los ojos casi totalmente cerrados sin rumbo fijo de momento pero como ya es costumbre fue nuevamente asaltado por otro peleador.

—Detente Yagami, tenemos cuentas pendientes —dijo un hombre rubio de baja estatura.

—Lárgate no estoy de humor para tonterías —dijo sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo, seguro que sus razones para buscarlo eran el periódico y Vanessa. Ser ignorado fue molesto para Ramón.

—¡Te dije que te detengas! —lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro, gran error ya que Iori abrió los ojos, con un movimiento sorprendentemente veloz lo tomó del cuello con una mano y lo lanzó contra el cristal de una tienda, una que estaba justo en la acera por donde caminaban.

Ramón no logro reaccionar y pareció desmayarse por el inesperado impacto, las personas que estaban en el interior del establecimiento empezaron a gritar como locos por el susto. Pero Iori no se movió ni le intereso nada, porque hubo algo que atrajo su atención. Cerca de donde había ido a parar Ramón habían varios televisores y lo que se transmitía justo en ese instante le instó a ver con atención.

Se estaba emitiendo un comercial acerca de una fiesta, no cualquier fiesta, era la fiesta de inauguración del torneo. Él estaba enterado acerca del torneo y por lo tanto de todos los eventos alrededor de este, jamás le había interesado en lo absoluto nada de esos pomposos eventos donde la gente iba con vestiduras elegantes, de hecho ni siquiera le interesaba el torneo siempre le había interesado derrotar a Kyo únicamente. Pero sabía que en esa ocasión en específico esa fiesta podría serle de utilidad. Por lo que procedió a marcharse del lugar con naturalidad antes de que llegara la policía.

* * *

Un exclusivo hotel en el centro de la ciudad era el escenario de la fiesta donde todos y cada uno de los participantes iban llegando, había un enorme cumulo de personas en el lugar, muchas de las cuales eran periodistas.

Entre los peleadores había un ambiente enrarecido y esta vez no se debía a la posible presencia de ningún loco que quería conquistar el mundo, exterminar a la humanidad ni nada por estilo. La incomodidad provenía de la relación entre los mismos compañeros de equipo quienes parecían no comunicarse y mantenían una enorme tensión entre ellos. Tal y como suele pasar, las personas implicadas, es decir la chicas, no estaban enteradas de nada de los "datos" difundidos por los medios. Mientras por otra parte sus pretendientes o amigos no sabían como dirigirse a ellas teniendo _esos_ pensamientos en su cabeza. Todo ello daba lugar a gran inconfortabilidad.

—¿Sucede algo Kensou? —Athena estaba preocupada por el actuar de su amigo, todo el día había actuado de una extraña manera y no entendía realmente el porqué.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estas actuando extraño, estás bien? —muy preocupada volvió a preguntar.

—Si, no te preocupes por mi, igualmente nunca lo has hecho —se marcho sin mas, se notaba muy herido. La pelimorada no sabía cómo reaccionar con esas últimas palabras, simplemente se preocupo por él.

Mientras tanto Leona y Whip se reportaban ante su comandante después de volver de una misión de varios días. Ambas realizaban el saludo militar a sus superiores.

—Llegaron a tiempo, descansen soldados —bajaban sus manos. Pero había algo extraño en las miradas de Ralf, Clark y también en la del comandante. Parecían haber endurecido las miradas severamente como enfurecidos por algo, pero no dijeron nada mas. Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas por lo extraño de la situación y se retiraron.

La misma situación ocurría en la mayoría de equipos y las chicas fueron percatándose que era lago generalizado, que estaba ocurriéndoles a todos los hombres por lo que tuvieron que reunirse de emergencia un gran grupo de ellas en el baño de mujeres para discutir la situación. Una vez adentro y apunadas en el pequeño espacio empezaron a hablar.

—Y bien que creen que pasa con los chicos ahí afuera —King fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

—Creo que actúan como tontos para atraer nuestra atención —opinó Mai mirándose al espejo.

—No lo creo, suena un poco descabellado que se coordinaran todos juntos para hacer eso —esta vez fue Whip quien intervino.

—No se que les pasa pero me preocupa —dijo Athena con un dejo de acongojo en su mirada.

—Kula cree que podría ser un nuevo enemigo —dijo la chica del hielo mostrando cierta preocupación.

—No lo creo, esta vez no hay señales de nada de eso, parece un torneo casi normal —las demás asintieron apoyando la posición de Kasumi.

—Debemos torturarlos para obtener más información —hubo silencio por la repentina y seca intervención de Leona, por la seriedad de su rostro no parecía bromear.

—Bueno no creo que sea necesario llegar a eso quizás simplemente debamos preguntarles lo que sucede —habló Yuri intentando romper el incomodo silencio. Muchas de las chicas pensaron que aunque sus palabras sonaran un tanto ingenuas talvez podría ser una idea útil para entender todo.

—No, quizás ella tenga razón —señalo Mary a Leona recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte de todo el grupo de mujeres— debemos golpearlos para que nos digan que esta pasando —alzo el puño para enfatizar su postura. Aunque no sonaba del todo razonable, parte de grupo se dejo convencer por la idea de golpear a los hombres aunque otras no estaban del todo de acuerdo. Por lo que las chicas se metieron en una encarnizada discusión acerca de si debían o no golpear a los integrantes masculinos de sus equipos hasta que paso algo inesperado. La puerta de entrada al baño se abrió dejando ver a un confundido chico castaño que inmediatamente al ver tantas chicas reunidas en un solo lugar pareció ponerse nervioso y sonrojado.

—Lo siento creo que me confundí de baño, pensé que era el baño para hombres —dijo tratando de librarse de la incomoda situación. Sin embargo ellas pensaron en otra cosa.

Antes de que pudiera irse vio como dos chicas venían hacia el a una velocidad que no hubiera previsto y lo sostuvieron fraguando su escape. En un segundo se vio arrastrado por muchas mujeres más. En otra situación tal vez se habría permitido arrastrar, ya que seria prácticamente un sueno erótico hecho realidad pero no en esta ocasión, había algo en sus caras que a el no le gustaba en lo absoluto, le daba miedo.

—Oigan, ¿pero que hacen? Suéltenme —suplico inútilmente a las chicas que afilaban la mirada. Athena intentó protestar para salvar a su amigo pero no le fue permitido por otras chicas —No me volveré a confundir de baño, lo juro —suplicó pensando en que esa era la razón de su captura.

—Silencio —le gritó King haciéndolo callar —escucha queremos saber que son todas esas bromas de allá afuera.

—Bromas, de que me estas hablando... —Kyo recibió una fuerte bofetada cortesía de la mujer pirata Jenet antes de completar su pregunta. Kyo estaba de hecho auténticamente tan desinformado como ellas mismas pero las chicas no lo sabían y quedó totalmente desconcertado con eso último.

—No mientas o te irá peor —esta vez dijo Hinako mientras Malin le mostraba un cuchillo muy amenazadoramente a centímetros de su cara luego lo bajó amenazando las partes más privadas del joven.

—¡Están locas! —esta vez estaba muy molesto aunque no podía hacer nada para soltarse debido a la cantidad de personas que le sostenían. Pero alguien afortunadamente llego para remediar el caos.

—No lo hagan —la mujer pelinegra avanzó hacia el centro de el lugar en donde se había concentrado todo el grupo.

—Chizuru no creas que vas a detenernos —dijo Mai agresivamente.

—Tengo lo que quieren saber —respondió ella mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Igual tendría que dar una larga explicación.

* * *

Había conseguido un traje de etiqueta en una tienda cercana a su departamento y ahora se dirigiría hacia el lugar del evento, nunca había asistido a uno solo. Pero en esta ocasión iba con la intensión de callar bocas. No le interesaba para nada lo que la gente tonta dijera, pero lo que no soportaba es que los periodistas se burlaran, se aprovecharan de su imagen y creyeran que podían salir ilesos.

Una vez en las afueras del lugar no tenía dudas, avanzaba con paso firme, claro hasta que fuera una vez mas confrontado por alguien. Debido a que ya había atardecido no podía distinguir a la persona y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue impactado por un rayo provocado por la misma persona. Iori trato de levantarse con prontitud para evitar lo que siguiera. Enseguida verificó su traje en busca de algún daño pero estaba todo bien en apariencia.

—¿Nikaido? —Iori se dijo a si mismo, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que no era así. Por el contrario era una chica francesa vestida con un revelador vestido rosa —¡TU!

—Te odio, has arruinado mi vida —gritó Shermie al borde del llanto y tirando un nuevo relámpago el cual pudo evadir el pelirrojo esta vez.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Iori sabiendo que no podía escapar de esto.

—Estaba por firmar un nuevo contrato para ser la cara de una prestigiosa compañía de modelaje, de eso dependía toda mi carrera y por tu culpa y todos esos inventos tontos me lo han rescindido además de que ahora Yashiro no me habla porque cree que tuve sexo con su peor enemigo —hubo una nueva descarga eléctrica que el Yagami apenas pudo evitar.

—No seas tonta vete, porque seas mujer no significa que tendré compasión así que desaparece —esto no pareció contentar para nada a la chica quien empezó a tirar rayitos a lo loco. Aunque Iori los evadía, algunos si acertaron. Él se fue acercando poco a poco mientras evitaba casi todo lo que le tiraban hasta llegar a ella y tomarla de las manos arrinconándola con su propio cuerpo y limitándole el movimiento. Había rose entre sus cuerpos, lo cual tomó de sorpresa a la castaña.

—Escúchame, yo no tengo culpa de nada y a mi también me molesta bastante, la verdad es que me gusta menos que a ti, así que si te calmas de una vez yo podré ir adentro, joderme a los periodistas y aclarar toda esta situación de mierda y todos felices —irónicamente ella pareció calmarse ante su agresividad.

—Bien, tienes razón creo que no eres a quien debo reclamarle, solo quería desquitarme con algo... —en ese exacto momento pasaba Yashiro junto a ellos, se detuvo y explotó en furia por la imagen que veía ante sus ojos.

—¡Entonces si era cierto, lo sabía! —cuando Shermie y Iori notaron que sus cuerpos aun estaban juntos se separaron al instante.

—No, no es lo que crees —intentó ella excusarse. Por otro lado Iori solo masajeo sus ojos busca de relajación, lo mejor estaba aun por venir esa noche.

* * *

El ambiente en la fiesta era algo tenso, los hombres extrañamente aun no habían notado la ausencia de las mujeres. Había una que otra sonrisa pero no mas, muchas caras serias y fotógrafos aburridos. Todo esto se vería interrumpido por estridentes gritos que incluso superaron el volumen de la música y antes de que pudieran reaccionar estaban siendo todos enterrados bajo una enorme oleada de chicas furiosas. Algunas de ellas entraron golpeando sin previo aviso muy molestas, otras gritando sin parar pidiendo explicaciones y algunas otras lloraban.

No era para poco, todas se sentían traicionadas al haber recibido tan poca confianza y que aquellos con quienes convivían hubieran preferido creer en un tabloide antes de siquiera verificar la información con ellas.

—Kyo, aquí estas —dijo Yuki viéndolo llegar de entre el desorden que se había armado aunque estaba inusualmente serio.

—Estoy muy decepcionado Yuki, acabo de hablar con Shingo y me conto lo que anduvieron haciendo hoy, no puedo creer que puedas pensar algo así de mí y peor aún con Yagami —inmediatamente ella enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—Kyo yo... —se marcho sin esperar las explicaciones de ella.

Era un despelote total en el lugar debido a que algunos hombres habían reaccionado de mala manera a las acusaciones de las mujeres realizando una contraacusación con referencia su traición, ocasionando peleas de alta intensidad entre ellos, lo cual había llevado a participar a otros y así se armó todo. Volaban sillas y mesas, había cortes, fuego y golpes por doquier y ni siquiera la intervención policial logró calmarlos.

Mientras esto ocurría, el sujeto pelirrojo que ya conocemos se paraba en la tarima manteniendo una pose calmada con sus manos en los bolsillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se mantenía totalmente serio sin expresión alguna solo observando todo. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el mismo Heidern fuera el primero en observarlo seguido de sus subordinados. Resultando extraña la actitud de ellos otros tantos grupos se fueron deteniendo poco a poco de sus peleas notando la presencia y se quedaban observándole en silencio. El silencio se fue extendiendo entre los peleadores hasta que todos quedaron callados.

Muchos no esperaban encontrarse con el pelirrojo en ese lugar debido a su actitud usualmente antisocial y antipática. Pero ahí estaba más a merced de ellos que nunca y extrañamente con un ojo morado e hinchado. Al instante muchos de ellos fueron a por él, pero las mujeres lo defendieron (no por que realmente quisieran defenderlo a él en especifico) ya que estaban aun molestas, armándose otra batalla campal. Hasta que Iori tomó el micrófono y con este provocó un chillido ensordecedor por el cual todos tuvieron que parar a taparse los oídos. Hubo un nuevo silencio antes de que Iori tomara la palabra con el micrófono mismo (Advertencia: Iori ooc).

—Me parece que no se dan cuenta pero en esta vida hay tantas cosas que se dicen y tantas que se oyen, el ser humano es una especie de animal racional, uno que necesita la comunicación con otros de su mismo tipo para sentirse satisfecho de manera personal y es por eso que la comunicación verbal es siempre tan importante ya que para nosotros es la principal forma de expresión y comunicación con nuestros semejantes, es la forma en que usualmente mostramos nuestros sentimientos y nuestros pensamientos, es la forma de mostrarnos ante los demás y de conocer los hechos que conciernen al mundo o al menos una parte de este. Es por eso que resulta lamentable la gran cantidad de sucesos parcializados o información incompleta que se suele divulgar dando lugar a malas interpretaciones o malos entendidos de múltiples naturalezas. Y por ello les insto a averiguar un tema a profundidad antes de creer conocerlo y a que investiguen un suceso a través de fuentes válidas antes de darlo por cierto. Dicho esto les puedo asegurar la total falsedad de la información recientemente publicada en diversos medios acerca de mi y otras personas, es todo.

Dicho esto dejó caer el micrófono al piso y marchó a la salida. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta después de tal discurso. No estaban tan seguros de que pensar ahora, tendrían que reflexionarlo y hablarlo, después de todo tal vez el pelirrojo tenía la razón.

Mucho más tranquilo en su departamento Iori se puso a fumar de sus cigarrillos preferidos con música jazz de fondo y se asomó por el balcón. Pensaba en que al fin le había puesto fin a esa tontería y eso le alegraba aunque no lo mostrara mucho.

—Fue un brillante discurso —pudo oír una dulce voz a su espalda.

—¿Ahh, sí? —dijo sin moverse un centímetro.

—Si, y por eso ahora dudo que sospechen de nosotros en un rato —Iori fue envuelto en esos reconfortantes brazos mientras mantenía su mirada en la luna. Era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar, estar lejos de cualquier oído curioso y malintencionado.

 **Fin**

 **Y se terminó. Me quedó un poco extraño pero si les gusta solo un poco ya es éxito. El objetivo que perseguía este fic era hablar de lo que las malas lenguas pueden provocar y por eso tuve que sacar al protagonista de personaje, con la intención de dejar moraleja. ¿La persona misteriosa al final? Jamás adivinarían lo que yo pensé pero les dejo a su libre elección pensar en quien quieran, solo no hagan chambre de ello, puede alguien terminar tan perseguido y golpeado como Iori.**


End file.
